Quinn
}} '''Quinn' was a werewolf who convinced Red Riding Hood to join his pack, led by the latter's mother, Anita. Quinn was fully accepting of his wolf side and was able to control it, thanks to Anita's guidance. He was, however, hostile towards regular humans, and particularly hunters. Quinn met an untimely end when he was randomly shot with an arrow by one of the Queen's henchmen. Biography 'Before the Curse' When Red and Snow are seen running through the forest, Quinn is seen watching them. His eyes glow. }} Red Riding Hood wakes up under the shade of some trees in the Enchanted Forest. The girl sits up, relieved that her hood worked and that she didn't transform. Soon, Red is waking along the banks of a stream, she takes her hood off and places it on the ground before kneeling over the waters and using it to wash her hands. Suddenly, someone jumps on the scene, grabbing Red's hood and running away with it. The girl is startled and begins to run after him, he rund through the trees and so Red follows him, however, soon enough, Red finds herself not able to see him and stops, panicking. "Looking for this?" asks the man, holding her red hood and waving a flaming torch beneath it. Red exclaims for him not to do it as she needs it. The man waves the torch under it a few more times, worrying her, asking her what she could possibly need it for. She shouts for him to drop it. "Unless," he says, wofting the torch once again, "It protects you from something." Red asks him what he's talking about and he in turn asks if she thinks he doesn't know a wolf when he sees one. Red is stunned but soon finds herself running at the theif and tackling him, demanding to know how he knows what she is. He grabs the girl and flips her so that know he is pinning her down. "Because I know how to recognize a child of the moon," he tells her. His eyes glow yellow and Red realizes that he's one, too. He tells her that his name is Quinn before pulling her to her feet, explaining that he picked up on her scent the previous night. Quinn asks her if she's ever had anyone talk to her about her inner-wolf, teach her about what she is. Red explains that her parents were killed by hunters when she was just a baby and that she was raised by her Granny, Quinn points out that her grandmother hid the truth from her and made her where the hood. Red runs to her hood which resigns on the floor and grabs it, Quinn asks her if she's still blacking out and losing control when she turns and probably even hurt someone. He assures her that he knows how she feels, saying he's been there and that it doesn't have to be that way. Red asks him what he means and Quinn offers a way she can control it so that she never has to be afraid of what she might do again. She wonders if that's even possible and he tells her to follow him. Red obliges. Red follows Quinn through the woods until they arrive at a hatch in the ground, leading to a stairway. He begins to go in before Red asks him if it's some kind of trick, Quinn ignores this and enters the hatch anyway. Red follows him and walks down the stairs after Quinn, arriving in an underground chamber filled with many other people. Red looks around at the people who seem to be moving around casually, not even noticing her. Quinn explains that it used to be a ground hall of a castle until it sunk underground, and now it's all theirs. He leads Red around the edge of the chamber, she looks in awe at the place before asking Quinn about the people, he confirms her suspicion that they're all werewolves, like her. He asks her to come as Anita is expecting her. Red asks who Anita is. "That would be me," says a woman who emerges from a doorway, announcing herself. Her eyes glow like Quinn's did and she tells the latter well done, saying that he "finally found her". Anita mentions that Red's grown so much upon inspecting her, Red is surprised that the woman knows her. Anita smiles, "I'm your mother." Red is taken aback. }} The werewolves are sleeping on the ground when a sudden noise is heard. Quinn wakes up at this and Red is shocked, asking him what it is, he replies that it's hunters, causing all the others to wake. Each one of them runs to position, keeping to a section of wall each. Someone is heard walking down the stairs but it is soon shown to be none other than the fair Snow White. Suddenly, Quinn attacks, lunging at the princess' throat, strangling her. He pulls her along with him as she cries out but Red, upon seeing who it is, runs over to Quinn, begging him to stop, saying that she's not there to hurt them. Quinn, still with a grip around Snow's neck, asks what other reasons humans have for entering their den. Red explains that Snow's a friend who stood by her after she learned the truth, after she killed, and that without her, she never would have escaped her village alive. Anita sees this and tells Quinn to let the girl go, he obliges, dropping Snow to the floor. The princess exhales heavily as Red aids her, apologizing. Snow, clutching her throat, says that when Red didn't show up at the stream that morning she thought the Queen's men had killed her. Snow looks up at the rest of the den's residents as she stands up, she asks Red who her friends are. Quinn replies, coldly, that they're her pack. "Are they..." Snow starts, Red confirms that they are "like her". She assures Snow that she doesn't have to fear them. Anita asks Snow how she found them and Snow explains that she tracked wolf prints there like Red taught her. Red says that Snow could have been caught by the Queen's men but Snow tells her friend that she wasn't going to leave without her. }} "Why don't we go find that cabin we talked about, okay?" she asks, trying to leave but with Red not following her. Snow looks to her friend who looks to her mother and Snow realizes that Red isn't coming with her. Red explains that she doesn't have to be ashamed of who she is there, saying that she found her home and her mother. "But, I thought-" "Granny lied," Red tells her. The girl apologizes, saying she knows Snow risked her life to come back for her, Snow shakes her head, saying that she understands and that she would do anything to be with her mother again. Red apologizes for not leaving the kingdom with her friend but Snow assures her that she'll be alright as Red's taught her enough already, she says she'll manage. Snow and Red hug as they bid goodbye, they thanks each other. Suddenly, an arrow is fired into the den, hitting Quinn in the chets, he falls back. They are stunned and Snow realizes that the Queen's men have found her. Multiple Black Knights enter the den, one tells Anita to stand down and so she breaks his neck. Another werewolf beats one with her fists whereas another is kicked in the stomach and falls to the floor. A few more necks are snapped and knights are tackled until, finally, all of them are dead. Red is crouched at Quinn's aid, horrified at the arrow in his chest. His head leans back and his eyes close, Red exclaims to Anita that he's gone. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Deceased Characters